kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Taisuke Ōtsubo
|kanji = 大坪 泰介 |gender = Male |age = 18 |height = 198 cm (6' 6") |weight = 98 kg (216 lbs) |birthday = April 20th, Taurus |team = Shūtoku (former) |position = Center |talent = Power Height Rebounding |first appearance manga = Chapter 16 |first appearance anime = Episode 7 |vomic voice = None |anime voice = Kensuke Satou |blood type = A |job = Captain (former) }}Taisuke Ōtsubo (大坪 泰介 Ōtsubo Taisuke) was Shūtoku's third year center and captain. After the Winter Cup, he retired along with the rest of the third years. Appearance Ōtsubo is known for being very tall and especially large. His hair is black and stands upwards. He has thick eyebrows and dark eyes. He wears the white, orange and black Shūtoku jersey with the number 4. Personality Ōtsubo is a responsible and motivated captain. He cares for his teammates, and can successfully lift their spirits when times on the court gets tough. He attaches much importance to good sportsmanship as after he dunks over two opponents and are knocked off to the ground, he helps them get back up. Story Interhigh preliminaries He is seen leading his team to the match of the fourth round of the Interhigh preliminaries. During warmup, Midorima asks if he can play this time. Ōtsubo agrees, since their coach asked Ōtsubo to forgive three of Midorima's whims a day. He warns Midorima not to pull that more than two times or he'll get mad. He concludes by saying that as long as Midorima scores, there's no problem.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 16, page 18 During the match itself, Ōtsubo is seen as the center pillar of his team, receiving passes from Takao and laying it in. He later strongly catches the rebound and dunks over two opponents. The players fall on the ground and Ōtsubo helps them up, while the Seirin players in the audience comment on how unstoppable he really is.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 17, page 6 He and his team win the match by a tremendous margin or 153 – 21. Pre-Winter Cup He is seen practicing for the Winter Cup with Shūtoku High.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 112, page 10 Winter Cup Ōtsubo is seen watching Seirin's 1st round against Tōō High along with his team and coach. In their own matches, they have won everything easily, round 1 to 3 and the quarter-finals. Semi-finals For the semi-finals of the Winter Cup, Shūtoku is set to play Rakuzan High. He leads his team to the court and jumps for the tip-off against Nebuya. Ōtsubo wins it and Takao gets the ball, Midorima eventually scores a three-pointer. At the end of the first quarter, Ōtsubo is beaten by Nebuya under the basket. When the second quarter starts and Miyaji passes Hayama and forces Nebuya outside, Ōtsubo gets the ball and he dunks it. But it proved to be difficult dealing with an Uncrowned King for him as Nebuya managed to get him out of his usual game. When Akashi starts to hold off Midorima, Rakuzan quickly gained the upperhand widening the gap to 16. However, Midorima refuels his spirit and started to make a play with Takao in order to counter Akashi's Emperor Eye. Ōtsubo also strengthens his resolve and retaliates against Nebuya, managing to block, outrebound, and even dunk over him. But when Akashi threatens to gouge out his own eyes as a morbidly sincere motivation to his team, Rakuzan decides to play more seriously, finally sealing their victory. Even though they lost, Ōtsubo still held his head high and tells his team to lineup to thank their audience for cheering for them. Skill Ōtsubo is very tall and muscular, so he usually gains strong position in the post. A typical occurrence in games is that Ōtsubo grabs a rebound and executes a put back dunk. Other times, he is thrown the ball in the post, where he out-muscles his opponent to score a basket. It was shown a few times that Ōtsubo could grab rebounds over multiple players.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 17, page 5 His rebounding prowess is strong enough to compete with Teppei Kiyoshi. Nebuya pointed out Ōtsubo's ridiculous stamina as he is able to dunk even around the end of the match. On defense, he is capable of blocking shots. Trivia *On the first character poll, Ōtsubo ranked 25th, with 78 votes. *In a light novel story about Midorima's unlucky day, it is shown that Ōtsubo is quite skilled at knitting. *He is a fan of Mamirin from an idol girl group.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 177, page 7 * According to KUROFES: ** His motto is: "Learn from the past." ** His favorite food is Apple Pie. ** His hobby is cleaning. ** His special skill is knitting. ** His best subject is Physics. ** He's apart of the library committee. ** He has a father, a mother, and one younger sister. ** He dislikes cockroaches. ** His best (low-post) move in basketball is a front turn. ** His type of girl is a sincere person. ** He spends his free time playing with his little sister. ** He started playing basketball during club solicitations. ** The player he has his eye on is Iwamura. *Ostubo works as a part-time librarian at school.Kuroko no Basuke Special CD Season 3 Vol. 3 References Navigation id:Taisuke Ōtsubo Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Shūtoku High Category:C Category:Captains Category:Shūtoku High Notable Members